1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using a new type of mask instead of a metal mask when performing an organic material deposition process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) displays information, e.g., image, text, etc., using light when holes provided from an anode electrode are combined with electrons provided from a cathode electrode in an organic light emitting layer disposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
When the organic light emitting display is manufactured, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, the organic light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer are formed by a thermal deposition process or a vacuum deposition process, which uses a metal mask.
The metal mask is not ideal for forming a fine pattern since the metal mask bends due to its own weight. In addition, the metal mask requires a separate frame to support its edge. Further, a separate fixing member, e.g., magnet, is required to fix the metal mask with respect to a target substrate.